yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
The Baron's Revenge Part 1 (Transcript)
Here is the Transcript for The Baron's Revenge Part 1. Narrator: A war was raging when Nightmare Moon was launching a full-scale assault on Earth, Until Twilight Sparkle and her friends finally defeated her as the war was over. But then, Ivan Ooze laughs evilly as he returns to gain his revenge on the Power Rangers. Only our heroes can find a way to stop Ivan Ooze and his evil plan, For they are Power Rangers Harmony Force. One day, Twilight Sparkle was spending the day babysitting her baby niece, Flurry Heart with some help from Jarrod and Camille. Twilight Sparkle: Hi, Flurry. Are you having some fun with Auntie Twilight? Flurry Heart: (cooing) Camille: Twilight certainly is great with her little niece. Jarrod: So true. Twilight Sparkle: Are you ticklish, Flurry? (tickles her) Flurry Heart: (giggles) Then, There was a knock on the door. Twilight Sparkle: Come in. Timber Spruce: Hello, Twilight. Twilight Sparkle: Oh, Hi, Timber. How'd you been? Timber Spruce: Well, Just thought I'd hang out a bit. (looks at Flurry Heart) Hi, Flurry. Flurry Heart: (cooing) Twilight Sparkle: Come on in. Timber Spruce: Thanks, Twilight. (to Jarrod and Camille) Hey, Jarrod, Camille. Jarrod: Good to see you, Timber. Camille: Twilight, You certainly had true feelings for him. Twilight Sparkle: You know I do, Camille. At Ivan Ooze's Lair, He was upset when he couldn't get rid of the Harmony Force Rangers. Ivan Ooze: (growls) I can't take it anymore, How am I suppose to destroy the Power Rangers!? Madame Odius: My lord, There might be a way to destroy the Harmony Force Rangers. Ivan Ooze: It better be a good one, Madame Odius. Madame Odius: Yes, My lord. With that said, Madame Odius left to grant Vypra permission. Soon, Vypra begins the next resurrection ceremony. Vypra: From the deepest shadows, Far below, Where no mortal will dare to go. Only demons toss and burn, Now, Mighty Baron, It's your time to return! At last, The Baron has awaken from the afterlife. The Baron: What is this, Why am I here!? Vypra: Our master, Ivan Ooze has a proposition for you. Madame Odius: If you follow us, We will take you to him. Back on Earth at Crystal Prep Academy, Twilight and her friends met with Ransik and Professor Utonium. Twilight Sparkle: Hi, Ransik, Professor Utonium. Ransik: Perfect timing, Rangers. Professor Utonium: I've been showing Ransik some impressive items I'm sure you'll like. Twilight Sparkle: (as the Professor showed them the Charms) What are those, Professor? Professor Utonium: These are the Powerpuff and Rowdyruff Charms, Each 24 of these crystals had their own shapes and colors that only the Powerpuff Girls and the Rowdyruff Boys can possess. Blossom: You sure outdid yourself, Professor. Brick: Yeah. Ransik: Lucky for them, They never fall into evil hands. Rainbow Dash: So what can we do, Ransik? Ransik: If it's possible, They must be inserted to the Tree of Harmony. Meanwhile, Ivan Ooze and the Baron were casting a spell. Ivan Ooze: Time to put a curse on the Tree of Harmony! The Baron: Without their Zords, The Rangers are weak. Ivan Ooze: (laughs evilly) At that moment, The Tree of Harmony was going dark. Zordon: Harmony Force Rangers, There has been a great evil waiting to be unleashed. Twilight Sparkle: What kind of evil, Zordon? Zordon: Behold the Viewing Globe. Then, The Viewing Globe shows the Tree of Harmony going dark. Zordon: The Tree of Harmony was the only power source of your weapons and Zords. Spike: Oh no! Rarity: How could this happened!? Zordon: I'm afraid it is the work of Ivan Ooze and the Baron, An arch enemy of Unico. Jankenman: Quick, Gather the Elements of Harmony and the Powerpuff and Rowdyruff Charms! Soon, The Elements and Charms were gathered together. Professor Utonium: Zordon, What do you make of them? Zordon: Rangers, Powerpuff Girls, Rowdyruff Boys, You must add your Elements and Charms to the Tree of Harmony. Only the greatest power can reawaken your Zords and Dynamos. Twilight Sparkle: We'll do our best, Zordon. Zordon: Go, Rangers. And may the power protect you. Suddenly, Ivan Ooze's Generals were attacking the city. Ripcon: Those foolish Harmony Rangers, Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys won't know what hit'em! The Baron: Indeed, We'll send them packing where they will never return. Ivan Ooze: Brace yourselves, Rangers. Because you're about to go on a hot trip. Just as Twilight, Blossom, Brick and their friends were about to head out, The West Wind came. West Wind: Rangers, Powerpuff Girls, Rowdyruff Boys. Twilight Sparkle: What is it, West Wind? West Wind: The Baron has returned thanks to Ivan Ooze, He plans to form an alliance with him. Fluttershy: Oh dear, How dangerous is he? West Wind: You see, Fluttershy. He was the most powerful enchanter of all and an arch enemy of Unico. Fluttershy: That sounds dangerous. Pinkie Pie: So, How're we gonna stop him? West Wind: None of us know yet, But he'll stop at nothing until he has his revenge. Twilight Sparkle: We'll stop him, I know we'll accomplish any mission. Then, Ransik saw some of Ivan Ooze's generals coming after the Tree of Harmony. Ransik: Ivan Ooze's generals are going after the Tree of Harmony, You must stop them. Twilight Sparkle: We're on it, Ransik. Ransik: I'll send the others to keep the Tree of Harmony safe. Just as Ivan Ooze's evil generals came to the Tree, Some of Ransik's alliance came to stop them. Diabolico: Going somewhere, Olympius? Prince Olympius: Out of my way, Diabolico! The Tree of Harmony will be destroyed! Loki: Not while we're around, Olympius! Soon, Diabolico and Loki fought off Vypra and Olympius. Mandilok: Out of our way, Trators! Zen-Aku: You'll all have to go through us first. Vypra: That can be arranged, Zen-Aku. Just as the battle begins, They fought with all of their might. Jindrax: How long are we gonna fight like this!? Toxica: Don't ask me, Jindrax! I don't know how soon Twilight and her friends will come! Suddenly, Ivan Ooze and the Baron casted a spell casting the Harmony Force Rangers out of this city. Ivan Ooze: Time to kiss your planet goodbye, Harmony Force Rangers, Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys! And don't come back! (laughs evilly) At the Crystal Prep Lab, Professor Utonium is loosing the signal. Ransik: What happened, Where're the Rangers, the Boys and the Girls?! Professor Utonium: Oh no, They're not anywhere near the Tree of Harmony! Ken Utonium: My brothers and sisters are gone!? Aikko: Where could they be!? Ms. Sara Bellum: Florida, What do you make of it? Florida: I don't know, They're probably in another dimension. Guyan: But where!? Ururun: I don't know, Guyan. Meanwhile, Twilight and her frends got themselves trapped in the forbidden place known as the Desert of Doom. Twilight Sparkle: Where are we!? Sunset Shimmer: We're not at home! Starlight Glimmer: Or anywhere near the Tree the Harmony! Spike: This is not good! To Be Continued Category:Power Rangers Harmony Force Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225